


Peter Parker and the Legend of the King from Another World

by animefan419



Series: The Legend of Spider-Man [1]
Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: After saving Loki's life, he takes him to a world where people with powers live like kings while normal people live in poverty and criminals are slaves.





	1. Birth of a King

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, I would be more than happy to take on requests as long as it isn't inappropriate.

Once upon a time Peter lived a happy life with his aunt and uncle. One day while Peter was playing they were shot right in front of him and at that moment he promised his Uncle Ben to be kind to everyone even if it seems that they don't deserve it. Unfortunately it is easier said than done and being Spider-Man in a city who doesn't appreciate you is hard enough, especially when you had to live with the meanest man in New York, but in the end he kept his promise to his beloved Uncle Ben. Even with superpowers, there are were times when Peter's life became unbearable, but all of that changed when Parker Parker rescued a certain god of mischief. It was on accident really, and Peter never really expected to find Loki just laying there and even though that he Even though that he was a villain, he knew he had to help him because it was the right thing to do so Peter decided to patch Loki up at his house. Peter thought that it was a good thing that he had super strength since Loki was a lot heavier than he had expected when he snuk Loki up to his room while Jamason was still asleep.

"Honestly, Jamason how loud can one person snore? One of these days you are going to wake up the neighbors and I won't be there to back you up this time." Peter thought out loud to himself.

"Oh gods, I was left to die and now I am in Valhalla." Loki said moaning a little.

"You are not dead and quit squirming, you are only going to make your injuries worse." Peter hissed.

"How humiliating, I was saved by a mere mortal."

"Well this mortal saved your life and if you don't get back in that bed, I am going to have to force you back in before your injuries get infected." Loki did what he was told and Loki thought that mortals can be scary when they want to be. Loki was couldn't see him because he was a little dizzy, but he figured that by the sound of his voice, the mortal who saved him wad a male who was around fourteen or maybe fifteen in case he was wrong.

"I would never imagine that the Man of Spiders would live in a dump like this." Peter knew that Loki must have had pretty high expectations, but he was still offended when he insulted his own room.

"Excuse me, but this is my room and for you information this dump is called an attic and unfortunately my folks are making me live here at the moment."

"I see, but I just don't understand why you even tolerate living in a place like this. You have power and you deserve to live in a place that is better than this dump. That's right, I called it a dump."

"I'm sorry that I do not live in a fancy palace, but this place is mine and to be honest sometimes I do wish that I had nice things and a nice house." Loki knew that he was getting angry and Loki decided to let Peter take it out on him after when he imagined what his personal must've been like. He then thought that he must be miserable having to live here with all the spiders and having to deal with whoever was yelling at him from time to time. In the end, Loki was so surprised by Peter's kindness that he wanted to give Peter something in return and during all that time being cooped up in his "room" Loki even learned his name. Of course, Loki felt that Peter should be rewarded, but that was when things started to get a little strange.

Peter had just about enough of Jamason and Loki couldn't agree more and today Peter had a long list of chores to do. There were times when Peter would check in on Loki from time to time who apparently was mixing potions. The real mystery was how Loki was able to heal so fast and there were times when Peter really wished that he had a healing factor. Peter then decided that he was going to schold Loki. Peter was hoping that whatever he doing in there, he wasn't planning on harming more innocent bystanders. That last thing that Peter wanted was for his room to look like he was attempting witchcraft and the potion that Loki was making smelled really bad.

"Loki, why aren't you in bed!" Peter demanded.

"Man of Spiders, this is not what it looks like." Loki said with a little fear in his voice.

"How, did you know that I was Spider-Man?" Peter asked now worried.

"I snooped through your stuff, but I mean you no harm. In fact I want to swear off villainy for good and you were so nice to me that I felt that I should give you something that would benefit you. Honestly Man of Spiders you have no sense of self preservation and you should've just left me out to die, but I was surprised that you didn't even after all of those times I have brought you harm." Peter was now more confused than worried and this was something that Peter did not expect at all.

"Oh my god, that smells really bad. What on earth are even making?" Peter said trying not to gag.

"A potion for you, like I said I wanted to give you something that would benefit you." Loki the gave Peter the potion. His spider sense wasn't going off so Peter figured that it should be safe, but before he even knew it, he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Good luck in the next world, Man of Spiders." Peter could swear that Loki was attempting a normal laugh before he passed out.

"Where am I? Where's my room?" Peter was scared because first of all, he was pulled into this strange new world and whenever he tried to ask people where he was they were too afraid of him to even answer. Peter didn't want this and he definitely didn't want people to be afraid of him. Peter could understand people being afraid of Spider-Man, but Peter Parker? This was just too much for Peter and he had more questions than answers. Loki was gone and he was alone which was not what he wanted and before he passed out again he swore that he heard that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Easy kid, we are not going to hurt you." The last thing that Peter needed was police after him thinking that he was a menace, but this time he was fed up with the way people treat him and he decided that he wasn't going to run away anymore. Peter then thought that if he just turned himself in, he wouldn't be a bother anymore. For Peter, jail would have been an upgrade because the attic would sometimes be so cold that Peter had to use his own webbing to make extra blankets in order to keep himself warm. There were times when Peter was grateful that he could produce his own webbing, but what he didn't expect was to be taken to the nicer side of town when he was being taken away. Peter thought that the houses were really nice so he figured that this must be where all the rich people live, but he wondered why he was being taken there instead since he expected to be taken to prison.

"Who's this?" When Peter saw who it was, he was surprised to see that this person was none other than his Aunt May.

"We just saw this kid appear from the sky, but we have no idea weather he is normal or super powered so we decided that the Xavier's Home for Super Powered Orphans would be the best place for him. At least until we can make a confirmation and as far as I could tell, this kid has already taken a liking to you."

"My name is Peter." He said holding out his hand.

"Well kid, welcome to planet Earth. I hope that one day you will be able to return to wherever it is that you came from and if you have any questions or concerns you can either ask me or May. Oh and you can call me Captain Stacy by the way or you can just call me Stacy if you want." Stacy then wished May and Peter a safe night and normally Peter didn't really trust the police because of the whole Spider-Man thing, but he always trusted Captain Stacy even if it was one from a parallel universe.

"So Peter? Are you going to come inside?" May said welcoming Peter with open arms. The next day it was pretty strange and knowing his own luck, the day got even stranger. Being in an orphanage full of super powered kids was the most bizarre experience next to the fact that he was bitten by a radio active spider, but at least he got to hang around kids his own age. His roommates were an odd bunch, especially that back in his world one of them was a mercanary back in his world. 

Then there was Danny, who was the most akward. In his world, he was the calmest guy he knew and he acts like those ninjas he sees in Kung Fu movies. This Danny was still pretty calm, bust if you push the wrong buttons he can be pretty scary. He had another roommate, Matt Murdock and deep down he knew that he was his friend Dare Devil. Peter was still thinking of a way to repay Matt for all of those times he distracted Jamason whenever he had to become Spider-Man. The last of the bunch was Wade Willson, who Peter thought was the most annoying, but Peter's kind nature wouldn't let him hate the guy.

The orphanage was huge and had several caretakers. First there was Charles Xavier who was the head of the orphanage. Then we have Doctor Otto Octavius and May Parker. Otto was an ex criminal who is still paying his debt to society after when Mr. Xavier saved him from slavery. May on the other hand, needed a job very badly and since she was a Normal she had a hard time finding a job that would her help keep up with the bills. At first Peter was upset when she couldn't recognize him, but when he found out that he didn't exsist in this world, he thought better of it and he was hoping that he could get this version of his aunt to like him even though that he was Super Powered.

"Mr. Xavier, why were people afraid of me whenever I tried to talk to someone back when I left on the streets?" Peter said with wonder in his eyes.

"You know what Peter let my tell you a bed time story." The caretaker suggested.

"What kind of story?" Peter asked now curious.

"It more of a legend really and it is about a Normal from another world who became Super Powered. You see a long time ago there was a prophecy that foretold that one day an enhanced Normal will come to our world would become king. This enhanced Normal would have the ability reshape this world into his own image. Unfortunately not everyone was happy about the idea of a Normal being king since Super Powered people pretty much ruled the world. We still do and normally in this world people are normally born with powers, but a Normal receiving powers just from one radio active spider bit was unheard of. Eventually war broke out and those who committed treason were sold as slaves."

"That's horrible." Said Peter.

"I know, but there are some things can't be helped. It is said that when this enhanced Normal becomes king, both sides will prosper and a golden age will come to be."

"So do you know who this enhanced human is?" Peter asked now curious.

"I beleive they call him Spider-Man."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Loki was going to be harder than he thought and finding just one person in a city like this and Peter thought that it was going to be almost impossible. It wasn't like Peter was in a hurry though, since he figured that no one would miss him, except for Ned maybe and possibly Harry, but unfortunately they left on bad terms. Peter was just too nice for his own good and Harry only became angrier when Peter defended his alter ego every time. In some ways he was a little jelous of Spider-Man, but the fact that he almost had no friends wasn't the thing that was bothering him and the the thing that was really bothering him was that bed time story. Peter had mixed feelings about it and what he was thinking right now was how could he possibly be a king?

"Are you okay sweetheart?" It was clearly a woman's voice and Peter automtically knew that it was Ritta. In fact, Peter loved the way Rita talked and he was always fond of her southern accent because he thought that it was soothing. To Peter, Rita was a woman of mystery who was slightly taller than he was and she had the kind of personality that made you think twice before speaking. Today however, Peter was down in the dumps, and the African American could clearly see that something was bothering him.

"I'm fine." It was easy for Rita to tell weather or not he was lying due to the high and local vocal patterns in Peter's voice. Rita was a strong independent woman, but Peter has been hearing rumors about her floating around the orphanage lately. 

"Uh huh, I know when someone is down in the dumps when I see it. Now tell me what wrong." Peter then knew that Rita was being serious this time when she crossed her arms and Peter knew that he had no choice, but to tell her.

"Rita, what would you do if you just found out that you were a king?" Peter paused for a moment.

"Or queen in your case. Okay, this is going to sound absolutly crazy, but I Spider-Man and I just found out that I don't exsist in this world, but having a responsibility on top of another, it's just too much. You see back in my world, when I was still Spider-Man everyone hated me. I was thought of as a menace to society thanks to the Daily Bugle and you should have seen the way society treated me back then. I just don't know what to do and what if people start to hate me again and if I have to be honest, I just want people to like me."

"Now sweetheart, don't worry your pretty little face. I know for a fact that everyone is going to love you. Spider-Man and Peter Parker." Rita said rubbing one of Peter's shoulders.

"How did you know that my last name was Parker?" Said Peter now surprised and he has heard that you can't keep secrets from this woman.

"Wanna know why people can't keep secrets from me? Well sweetheart, Mr. Xavier ain't physic for nothin'."

"So he can read people's minds? I hope that that he does know that there is a little something called privacy right?" Peter now had this ominous feeling that his privacy was just invaded which made his body shiver from head to toe as he wondered what else this woman might know about him.

"Peter, pack your bags, your being adopted!" The professor announced ruining the moment. Peter then wondered who in the right mind would want to adopt him. He was a teenager after all and people would normally go for a small child rather than a teenager and in his world that was a known fact. Peter possessed little things so packing wasn't an issue and Peter was glad when he found out that he was going to have his own room since Matt was a total slob and sometimes Danny would nag him to pick up sine of his stuff. Peter just couldn't wait to meet his new parents and he was hoping that they would be everything that he had always dreamed of.

"Ah, I see that you must be Mr. Parker, Mr. Xavier has told me so much about you. My name is Nick Fury, but you can call me dad if you like and this is my spouse Natasha Romanov." 

"Nice to meet you, most people call me Mrs. Fury, but I would prefer it if you call me mom." Natasha and Fury seemed to be a non super powered couple and even wondered what skills they had that made them qualify as parents. In his world, Nick Fury was a world famous secret agent who was the head of S.H.E.I.L.D and Natasha was an Avenger who was one of his highly trained agents who worked for him and the fact that those two are a couple made his spine shiver. If he ever had trouble with bullies at school at least they would be afraid of his parents if they were smart. When they have confirmed that Peter was super powered a few weeks ago, Natasha and Fury wanted to send Peter to a special school for super powered children, but Peter insisted that he would rather go to a normal school. During his time at the orphanage, he has heard about Normals who have special privileges and his new parents just so happens to be one of them.

"Not bad." Peter said out loud.

"What do you think? Your room is down the hall to your right and we have even brought you fresh clothes and supplies for school to tomorrow." Natasha was pretty pleased with everything that they have accomplices so far although Peter was a little annoyed that house was still a little messy.

"I say that we all had a pretty long day and you have school tomorrow. We need to be there in 700 hours." Peter figured that after tomorrow this was about as normal as things are going to get and Peter was greatful to Natasha went ahead and cleaned up the rest of the mess. Peter was too excited to sleep that night hoping that at his new school things will be different, but Peter still wondered what was in that potion or what it even did. Either way things were starting to go his way ever since he drank that potion. It was strange, because he felt more powerful and it felt as though strength was still increasing ever since he first got here.

"I guess that I am getting stronger every day." Peter thought out loud and it was true, he was no longer "punny" since that was what Flash used to call him. He was taller and more muscular and Peter was grateful that his parents had brought him new clothes since the clothing he got from the orphanage no longer fit. Peter didn't want to show off his muscles at school since he feared that everyone was going to be afraid of him so he became very selective when it came to choosing his own clothes, but none of them really screamed science nerd. After a while, Peter was proud of himself when he found a way to make it work thanks to Natasha. Peter was glad that it was Natasha who drove him to school and he was hoping that he could even make a few friends along the way since he didn't have any back at his old school.

"Peter if there is anyone giving you any trouble at all, just let me know."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Peter said giving his mother a kiss on the check.

"I know, it's just that when Mr. Xavier told us about your past we wanted to give you the most comftorable life possible when last guardian faild and made your life miserable."

"Of course it was."

"As you are already aware, Mr. Xavier can read minds and since he has a lot of experience when it came to private thoughts we able to get more information about you from him that way." Natasha explained.

"Does everyone in this world have no sense of privacy?" Peter could swear that Natasha was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Alright Peter, I will try not to worry, but if there is any trouble at all I am going to make sure those bullies hear it from me." One thing for sure, Natasha was a force to be reckon with and Peter thought that the Midtown High from this world was not much different from the one from his world, but the only difference was that it was a little run down and there were a few lockers that looked like that they desperately needed to be fixed. If most Normal schools were like this he was really hoping that no one finds out that he was Super Powered, but Peter's top priority was to find a few friends. That was when he ran into Harry and Ned. Peter have only met Harry once in his world, but his father would never let him associate with his all because he was poor. Aside from, Harry's snobby rich dad, Ned was the only person who was brave enough to be his friend.

"So you must be the new guy? For a Normal you are pretty tall." Said Ned who was apparently still staring at him.

"Ned don't be rude, sorry Ned tends to admire people who are twice his size. My name is Harry Osborn by the way." Harry said offering a handshake.

"My name is Peter Parker." Peter smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, I think that we should be friends and I think that you should meet some of the girls that we know." Peter only smiled at the thought that he was friends with the Ned and Harry in this world too and it was nice to hear from Harry again since he hasn't spoken to him ever since the Goblin incident. Peter did all he could to help cure Norman Osborn, but unfortunately he lost his life to Otto Octavious and Harry only blame Spider-Man for it when he couldn't save him. Years have passed and Peter has become this world's first superhereo and he has even inspired some Super Powered humans to become hereos themselves and Spider-Man went from zereo to hereo. He has even integrated schools between Normal and Super Powered humans and found his own company. Over time Peter has become the most powerful buisness man in the world and in his spare time he would train new superhereoes as Spider-Man as well as fight crime and sometimes he would bring them along.

"I wounder what the other villains and hereoes from my world would think of me if they saw me now?" Peter said thinking out loud to himself.

"Spider-Man are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Starfire. I was just thinking about my past."

"Your past? Do you want to talk about it?" Said Starfire who was concerned for her friend.

"It's alright and I promise that I will tell you and thanks for being my friends Starfire. Iceman."


End file.
